La prétention de l'aimer
by Elaelle
Summary: Croyezvous que l'amour soit éternel ? Qu'il puisse durer pardelà les obstacles et le temps ? C'est cette expérience que vivra Draco, à travers le récit de sa vie avec son âme soeur, Harry Potter. Mpreg et slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut ! Une nouvelle fic à chapitres (oui, je sais, j'en ai d'autres en attente mais ne vous en faites pas, j'achève toujours ce que je fais ) sur une histoire qui dors depuis longtemps dans mes cahiers. J'alternerais les flash-back et le temps présent afin de raconter deux histoires en une seule, le passé et le présent du couple. Plusieurs évènements seront vu par deux regard différent et interpreté de différente façon, chose que je signalerais avec des étoiles ().**

**Attention, c'est un slash et mention de Mpreg alors pour ceux que ça concerne, oust !**

* * *

**La prétention de l'aimer.**

_**Je vais vous raconter mon histoire. La mienne, aussi banale qu'elle puisse être. Comme la plupart, elle commence mal mais divers évènement en feront ce qu'elle en est aujourd'hui.**_

_**Mon nom ? Draco Seraphin Malfoy. J'ai 17 ans et je suis un mâle veela. Comment est-ce possible, me direz-vous ? De part mon père, veela également.**_

_**Notre particularité nous différenciant des autres veela : notre lignée, celle des Altamoÿs est bien plus pure et beaucoup plus puissante qu'un veela normal. Ce qui fait que pour moi, mon adolescence s'est résumé à regarder les autres vivre la leur car j'étais dans l'impossibilité d'avoir le moindre contact humains hormis avec celui ou celle qui serait ma moitié. Certains jours étaient plus rude que d'autre. Heureusement que mes amis furent d'une aide précieuse.**_

_**Pardon ? Est-ce que je l'ai trouvé ?**_

_**Oui. Tout ce temps, il était face à moi, sous mes yeux. Il me haïssait alors que tout ce que je souhaitais, c'était qu'il me donne l'opportunité de montrer mon vrai moi. Hélàs, il était déjà prit et je fus obligé de rester seul. Ma sixième année fut horrible car malgré mon attraction que je n'arrivais pas à contrôler, lui semblait en être immunisé. On m'a prêté un tas de liaison cette année, toutes fausses !**_

_**J'aurais pu le lui faire savoir par le biais de Dumbledore mais au lieu de ça, j'ai continué à m'acharner sur lui, si ce n'est plus. Les voir tout les deux me brisait le coeur, c'était ma façon à moi d'exorciser mon amour. Il semblait bien avec elle et moi, je restais seul...**_

_**...avec ma prétention de l'aimer. De loin.**_

__

_**Chapitre 1. Un mal pour un bien !**_

- Draco ?

Celui-ci fit volte-face pour attendre Pansy. Zut ! Songea-t-il. Il avait bien faillit griller sa couverture mais heureusement qu'elle l'avait vu avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable. Draco tourna de nouveau son regard vers le couple qui s'isola dans une salle de classe vide. Il n'en croyait pas mes yeux : alors "il" avait raison !

- Draco ? Demanda Pansy. Alors ?

- La rumeur était vrai, dit-il distraitement. Non seulement, elle le trompe mais en plus, avec tout ce qui bouge.

Le blond ne pensait qu'à lui et à la peine qu'il aurait en l'apprenant.Il aurait voulu que tout soit différent mais réstait impuissant face aux évènements. Se détournant finalement, il suivi Pansy jusqu'à la grande salle pour prendre son déjeuner. Il était là, assis avec ses amis et riait sans se douter de rien. Draco avait mal pour lui car personne ne semblait être assez honnête pour lui dire comment se comportait sa petite amie derrière son dos.

- Yo Drake, dit Blaise, le tirant de ses réflexions. Mange ou ça va refroidir.

- Ca va, je vais bien.

- Oui mais comprend qu'on s'inquiète, renchérit Millie. Après tout...

- C'est bon ! Draco s'énerva. J'ai surmonté ma dépression, tout va bien !

- Ok, ok...

Il attaqua son assiette, les yeux toujours rivés sur son âme soeur. Ses amis se regardèrent, inquiet : l'obsession qu'il nourrissait depuis l'année précédante atteignait des sommets ces derniers temps. En fait, depuis qu'il avait apprit la traîtrise de celle devant laquelle il s'était effacé, pensant à tort qu'elle saurait en prendre soin. Depuis, ses accès de rage jonglait avec des état quasi euphorique, comme lorsqu'il les avait surprit se disputant au détour d'un couloir.

Mais comment le lui faire comprendre ? A chaque fois qu'il les voyait se réconcilier, il tentait d'attenter à sa vie. S'ensuivait une période de déprime et Draco n'aurait pas réussi à se relever si Rogue n'était parvenu à le sortir de sa dépression. Le maître des potions s'acharna particulièrement sur Potter, lui faisant payer l'état de son neveu.

Draco ne se doutait pas que de l'autre côté, l'objet de tout ses désirs n'ignorait rien de la situation.

- Alors, quand va-tu la plaquer cette...

- Ron ! Coupa Hermione, l'évitant ainsi de s'étendre plus. Inutile d'aller jusque là.

- Quoi ? Cette garce trompe mon pote et je ne dois rien dire ? Depuis le temps que je te disais de lâcher cette morue !

- Je sais, souffla Harry. Mais je dois avouer qu'elle m'a servi.

- Pour ce que t'as fait avec, ricana Weasley. Même moi, j'en aurais profité.

- Ron, tu ne crois pas que c'est déplacé de ta part ? Hermione le foudroya du regard.

- Attend ! S'insurgea le rouquin à grand renfort de gestes. Elle est canon, bon côté cervelle y a rien mais on peut faire de bonnes choses avec un corps comme le sien.

La brune coula un oeil vers Harry pour le voir acquiescer.

- Et toi, t'est d'accord avec lui ? Vociféra-t-elle.

- Ben...elle est conne mais...

- N'en dit pas plus. Non mais, j'hallucine...

Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire devant son visage renfrogné. Hermione et sa croisade anti Lavande ! Combien de fois s'étaient-elles accroché dans la salle commune ?

- Pourquoi être resté aussi longtemps avec si tu ne l'aimais pas ?

- Disons que j'avais besoin de cette couverture pour éloigner les indésirables, dit tranquillement Harry. Lavande m'a permis d'être tranquille pour m'entraîner sans avoir à supporter les admirateurs et tout le reste. Et puis, j'en avais rien à faire qu'elle aille voir ailleurs.

- Mais Harry, tu n'a pas envie d'aimer et d'être aimé ?

- Si, comme tout le monde mais pour l'instant, avec Voldemort -ses deux amis frissonnèrent- c'est plutôt compromis.

- Tu sais...Ron, ne mange pas la bouche ouverte !

- Quoi ? Dit ce dernier, offrant une vue imprenable sur celle-ci..

Harry éclata de rire tandis qu'Hermione grimaçait de dégoût. Draco lui était heureux : Harry souriait, c'était l'important. Soudain, son regard croisa celui, émeraude de son unique amour. Réprimant un frisson d'excitation, il se concentra sur lui en essayant de ne pas trop rougir. Bizarrement, Harry ne le foudroya pas ; au contraire, il semblait plutôt songeur. Cela dura longtemps avant qu'un corps ne s'interpose, brisant ainsi le contact visuel.

- Lavande, dit Harry à sa petite amie. Où étais-tu ?

- Oh...je devais voir le professeur Mac Gonagall et...

- Ca fait bien une heure qu'elle est à la table des professeurs, persifla Hermione.

- Tu prétend que je mens ? S'insurgea la blonde plantureuse.

- C'est plus qu'évident, dit alors Ron avant de mordre dans une cuisse de poulet.

- Harry ! Geignit aussitôt Lavande. Défend-moi !

- J'en ai pas envie.

Le ton polaire du sauveur refroidit considérablement l'atmosphère. Tétanisée sur place, Lavande ne savait plus comment agir. Devait-elle se laisser aller à faire une crise publique et s'humilier ou attendre de se retrouver seule avec son mec pour mettre les point sur les i ?

- Je vois, maugréa-t-elle en s'éloignant. Je vais manger avec Parvati puisque ma présence n'est pas désiré.

- Et elle ne le sera plus jamais, rajouta Ron cependant suffisamment doucement pour que seul Harry et Hermione entendent.

- Plaque-là ! Dit Granger d'un ton catégorique.

Portant son verre à ses lèvres, Potter retourna à sa contemplation du prince des serpentard. Depuis quelques temps déjà, il ne pouvait empêcher ses yeux de glisser sur la silhouette plus que parfaite de Malfoy. Il se plaisait à le suivre du regard chaques fois qu'il passait près de lui jusqu'à tourner la tête pour suivre le balancement de ses hanches, les yeux rivés sur sa croupe. Harry ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait : en temps normal, il sauterait à la gorge de ce petit prétentieux, abreuvant son visage de coups. Mais dernièrement, il avait vu son attirance pour le prince croître à une vitesse effrayante. Seulement, on prêtait à ce mec une bonne centaines de liaisons éphémères. Une nuit et rien de plus, chuchotait-on sous le couvert. De quoi changer de partenaires chaques soirs avec l'assurance d'avoir toujours quelqu'un pour tenir chaud dans son lit.

Harry était jaloux. Oui, car lui aussi aurait voulu posséder ce corps à damner un saint au moins une nuit. Il lui avait fallut du temps pour se l'avouer et hélàs, jamais Draco ne lui donnerait ce privilège. De toute manière, mieux valait ne pas monter de plan sur la comète. Décidant qu'il n'avait plus faim, Harry se leva et quitta la grande salle suivi par trois regard, deux franchement amusés de ses amis et un autre, noir de colère d'une blonde à forte poitrine.

Draco le vit sortir du coin de l'oeil puis retourna à son repas après s'être assuré que Lavande ne le suivait pas.

- Eclesias, tu n'as rien à me dire ?

Un garçon brun aux yeux bleu de glace hocha la tête sans quitter son assiette.

- Comme je l'avais dit, elle cherche ailleurs ce qu'elle ne peut avoir avec lui. Visiblement, il n'aurait jamais franchit le pas avec elle, seulement quelques baisers. Chose que je ne comprend pas d'ailleurs, je dois avouer qu'elle est vraiment excitante mais cruche comme pas deux. Et elle hurle trop fort, limite casse oreille.

- Dis-tu vrai ? Draco était pendu à sa bouche, ardent. Alors comme ça, Harry n'avait jamais couché avec cette garce de Lavande ? Difficile à croire mais Eclesias tenait cette info de la source elle-même alors ce devait être vrai.

- Sais-tu pourquoi ?

Le garçon secoua la tête.

- Elle pense qu'il a un problème ou peut-être qu'il est complexé par son engin.

- La salope ! siffla Draco, les yeux luisant de colère. "Mon" harry est bien monté, j'en suis certain.

- Maintenant que tu sais, dit Blaise, fonce et cale-lui le tien dans le derch.

- Blaise ! Pansy grimaça. Quel language !

- Ce que j'en dis, répondit le bel italien. J'y peux quoi s'il n'a rien d'autre que de la merde à la place de la cervelle.

- Modère tes paroles mon vieux, rétorqua Draco en le gratifiant d'un de ses regard.

- Ok ! Blaise leva les deux mains en signe de soumission.

- C'est pas tout ça, dit alors Eclesias, mais je dois voir Lavande. Ezechiel ?

Son frère assit non loin, aussi blond qu'il était brun leva les yeux dans sa direction.

- Mm mm ?

- Alors, toujours ok pour le plan à trois ?

Du coup, les deux frères Jons eurent toute l'attention de la maison serpentard. Il était de notoriété à serpentard que les deux frères Jons étaient le duo le plus redoutable de Poudlard. Et maintenant qu'ils sévissaient en dehors de leurs maison commune, la rumeur allait en enflant qu'ils étaient les meilleurs coups. Après Draco, bien sûr même si ce dernier se serait bien passé de cette réputation. Elle ne servait qu'à nuire à son image aux yeux d'Harry. Décidant qu'il était temps d'approcher son âme soeur, Draco quitta la grande salle avec élégance avant de courir à perdre haleine sitôt après avoir franchit les portes.

Il cru l'avoir perdu lorsque, au détour d'un couloir il percuta violemment un corps et serait tombé si deux bras ne l'avait retenu.

- Où cours-tu comme cela, _Malfoy _?

- Ha...Potter ? Balbutia Draco, tout les sens en éveil. Lâche-moi, veux-tu ?

Au lieu de s'exécuter, Harry resserra son étreinte. Quel bonheur de le sentir contre lui !

- Tu n'as pas dit les mots magique.

- Hein ?...Bon, lâche-moi, _s'il te plaît _!

Etonné, Harry baissa les bras et recula d'un pas. Depuis quand Malfoy obéissait-il ?

- Tu sembles pressé.

- Je..., Draco cherchait une raison valable sans la trouver. Je voulais te parler de ton amie.

- Ha ! Harry se renfrogna aussitôt. Et que veux-tu me dire que je ne sache déjà ?

- Je sais que ma parole n'a aucune valeur à tes yeux mais franchement Potter, cette fille n'est pas pour toi.

- Ah oui ? Et qui ferait mieux l'affaire, d'après toi ?

_Moi !_ hurla l'esprit de Draco mais il se garda bien de le dire à voix haute. Devrait-il encore longtemps regarder son âme soeur au côté d'une personne aussi malveillante et infidèle, incapable de lui rendre tout l'amour dont il aurait droit ? Lavande avait passé sa chance, il était temps que Draco entre en scène. Avec finesse !

- Quiconque ferait mieux l'affaire. Bon sang Potter ! Une main sur la hanche, tête penché sur le côté, Draco incarna une vision de rêve pour Harry qui retint à temps un gémissement.

"C'est une vrai marie couche-toi là. Ne t'en es-tu pas rendu compte ?"

Sa réponse le surprit, n'étant pas celle à laquelle il s'attendait.

- Si ! Et je sais aussi que je m'en fiche.

- Hein ? Draco resta bouche-bée. Comment était-ce possible ? Potter ne pouvait pas tolérer un tel comportement. Puis la lumière se fit. L'aimait-il à ce point pour pouvoir supporter tout ça ? Alors, c'était peine perdu. Jamais ô grand jamais il n'aurait sa chance avec lui. Si seulement il avait eu le courage d'essayer avant...

- Tu sais..., Harry se rapprocha. Je me fiche de Lavande, elle n'était qu'une couverture. Un moyen de repousser les gens trop entreprenant.

- ...Oh...et...

Draco recula jusqu'à ce que le mur derrière lui l'empêche d'aller plus loin. Pétrifié, il regarda Potter s'approcher, plaquer ses mains de part et d'autre de sa tête et se pencher vers lui, son regard émeraude rivé sur ses lèvres.

- Et puis, mes goûts son à l'opposé de ce qu'on peut bien penser.

Draco déconnecta lorsque deux lèvres happèrent les siennes,

_Fin flash back_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Chéri, lève-toi !

Le blond roula sur le côté pour s'enfouir plus sous les couvertures. Dieu qu'il détestait lorsque ce jour arrivait. Si seulement il était moins excité, il connaissait milles et une façons bien meilleures de se réveiller !

- Allez, debout mon coeur !

- Cinq minutes, râla la forme.

- Bon, je vais à la douche tout seul alors !

- Hein ?

Se redressant d'un bond, Draco s'extirpa des draps pour se dandiner vaillamment jusque dans la salle de bain. Pendant cinq minutes, il prit le temps de contempler son mari détendu sous le jet brûlant, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres. Qui aurait dit qu'après ce jour-là, il serait alors l'homme le plus heureux du monde ?

Tout n'avait pas été simple. Suite à cet évènement, il leur avait fallut de l'obstination pour imposer leur couple et si les amis de son homme et les siens avait étés favorables, d'autres ne rêvait que de détruire leur bohneur. Tout ça était loin maintenant mais il y pensait souvent ces derniers temps.

- Mon coeur, dit son époux lorsqu'il entra dans la cabine. Tu sais que je t'aime ?

- Oui amour, répondit Draco. Je t'aime aussi, Harry.

Le brun promena ses mains sur son ventre proéminant avant de l'entraîner dans un baiser à couper le souffle.


	2. Chapter 2

**La prétention de l'aimer.**

_**Chapitre 2.**** J'aurais voulu que ça soit plus facile...**_

_Flash back :_

- Et maintenant Drake, que va-tu faire ?

Hélàs pour Blaise, le principal intéressé était à mille lieux de Poudlard et affichait un air niais, les yeux scintillant de milles feux. A des années lumière de remarquer les regard amusés de ses camarades. C'était de notoriété publique, à Serpentard que leur prince était éperdument amoureux de sa némésis, le grand Harry Potter. Qui n'avait pas entendu ses longs soupirs lors de ces soirées au coin du feu, ni assisté au déferlement de passion lorsque le sujet "survivant" était abordé ? Désormais, chaques élèves serpentard apprenait à garder pour lui ses réflexions, les plus jeunes étant mit au courant en début d'année afin d'éviter les longues diatribes de Draco.

- Hé Draco !

- Hein ? Le blond leva la tête vers son ami.

- Ecoute. Blaise s'agenouilla, une main sur la branche du fauteuil. Je sais que tu es heureux de ce qui s'est passé et je te comprend. Du fond de mon coeur Draco, tu as bien trop souffert alors que tu as tant à donner. Mais rester assis là à révasser ne va pas t'aider à avancer les choses avec ton homme.

- Je sais mais...il m'a embrassé, Blaise !

- Peut-être mais tu l'as repoussé, non ?

- Qu'aurais-je dû faire d'après toi ? Ma pseudo réputation -qui n'est pas du tout fondé- lui a peut-être fait croire que je suis un couche-toi là et ça, je ne peux pas le supporter.

- Certes mais il a bien dit que Lavande lui servait car ses goûts étaient à l'opposé de ce que les autres pouvaient croire ?

Le blond hocha la tête.

- Qui dit qu'il est gay ? Draco soupira. Cette question avait tourné dans son esprit toute la nuit.

- Reprenons les choses point par point, dit Blaise.

1/ Il n'a jamais eu de relation charnelle avec Lavande

2/ Il t'a embrassé

3/ Sa déclaration était on ne peut plus clair.

- Il n'y a pas anguille sous roche, il est gay mais préfère que ça reste secret pour éviter la foule de prétendant, déclara-t-il..

- Je sais, il m'a dit se servir de Lavande pour cette raison.

- Alors qu'attend-tu pour lui courir derrière ?

- Je...je ne sais pas. Draco soupira et ferma les yeux.

Il avait peur. Horriblement peur. Son veela ne supporterait jamais un rejet de son âme soeur et s'il devait oublier le baiser et les confidences de Harry pour éviter de resombrer dans la dépression, il le ferait. C'était son point de vue et ses amis eurent beau tenter de le faire changer d'avis, il resta ferme.

Mais visiblement, Harry n'était également pas de cet avis. Alors que Draco, le lendemain soir pendant sa ronde passait dans un couloir désert, un bras surgit du néant et l'attira dans une salle de classe vide.

- Qui est là ? paniqua le blond.

Harry retira sa cape. Ses yeux luisait de colère contenu et il fixait Draco avec froideur.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'évites ?

- Potter, dit froidement Draco. Qu'entend-tu par là ? Je n'ai guère le temps de jouer au devinette alors...

Harry posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, coupant court à ses mensonges.

- Oublie, je sais que ce n'est pas toi. Cesse de jouer à l'aristo blasé.

- Quoi ?

- Tout comme je sais que tu n'a jamais eu la moindre aventure avec qui que ce soit. Tu es encore pure.

Draco rougit violemment sous l'affirmation. Comment savait-il ?

- Tu sais, Le ton de Harry se fit tendre. Les bruit de couloirs sont si trompeurs sur la réelle personnalité d'une personne. Il y a des tas d'histoire qui circule sur moi, j'en suis conscient mais rien de ce qu'on pourra dire ne reflètera ce que je suis réellement. Et...

Il s'approcha pour caresser tendrement sa joue.

- ...je sais aussi autre chose.

- A...a bon ? dit Draco d'une voix ridiculement aïgue.

- Draco, souffla le brun contre ses lèvres. Je te plaît, n'est-ce pas ?

Quand s'était-il autant approché pour être si près ? se disait Draco. A croire qu'il avait été bien trop concentré sur son objectif à savoir, ne pas craquer devant sa beauté pour s'en apercevoir. Il voulut reculer mais Potter le prit dans ses bras.

- Ne me fuis pas, s'il te plaît, chuchota Harry.

- Pourquoi ?

Le brun plongea ses émeraudes dans ses deux billes d'acier et Draco déglutit. Il mourrait tant d'envie de l'embrasser, de se serrer contre son corps...non ! Ne pas perdre la tête. Son veela chantait dans son corps, il le poussait à se laisser aller entre ses bras puissant hélàs, son côté Malefoy lui disait de ne pas s'abandonner trop vite pour éviter de souffrir.

- Lavande était ma couverture, avoua Harry. Je ne ressentais rien de particulier pour elle lorsqu'elle est venue me demander d'être son petit ami. Mais j'y ai vu l'opportunité de...d'attirer ton...

- Mon ? Draco était perplexe. Où voulait-il en venir ?

- Ton attention.

Le coeur du blond s'arrêta. Harry voulait qu'il le regarde ! Harry le voulait, lui !

- Harry...

- Je sais que tu ne m'aime pas Draco mais laisse-moi te convaincre, supplia le brun. Laisse-toi aimer et je te jure que...

Le reste de sa phrase fut étouffé par des lèvres douces comme la soie de Draco qui lui donna un baiser étourdissant. Harry le colla aussitôt contre son corps, glissa ses mains sur ses hanches et rapprocha son bassin. Le contact fit gémir le blond dans la bouche du brun, faisant sourire celui-ci. Après s'être séparés pour reprendre leurs souffles, ils restèrent le front collés, perdus dans le regard de l'autre. Le veela chantait en Draco, il ronronnait de plaisir et le poussait à être sien, ne faire plus qu'un. Draco était un docile, entièrement dévoué à son compagnon qui aurait une totale autorité sur lui. Bien sûr, il pouvait refuser mais ce n'était pas dans ses gênes : un Altamoÿs docile se reposait presque entièrement sur son âme soeur. Il en serait dépendant.

Harry lui bénéficierait de la puissance de son veela lors de leur union. A ce moment-là, leur magie ne ferait plus qu'une et le compagnon pourra puiser dans la source de son veela si le besoin s'en faisait ressentir. Leur lien fera également en sorte de les réunir au moment de la mort.

- Je t'aime Harry, dit doucement Draco sans le quitter des yeux. Tu peux ne pas me croire mais je t'aime.

Potter l'embrassa à nouveau puis enfouit son visage dans le cou de son blond. Enfin il lui appartenait !

- Harry ? La voix de Draco s'était faite anxieuse ; en effet, le brun n'avait pas répondu et le veela craignait de s'être fourvoyé sur le sens des paroles du brun lorsque celui-ci lui murmura à l'oreille les mots tant attendu. Un sourire niais fit son apparition sur les lèvres de Draco, pas longtemps avant que son amour ne les lui ravisse pour un baiser époustouflant. Le brun glissa ses mains sur le postérieur de son mec qui noua ses jambes autour de sa taille.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui sussurra Harry à l'oreille. Notre première fois sera grandiose mais en attendant, je veux pouvoir toucher ta peau.

Harry le posa sur un bureau et entreprit de dévorer son cou.

- Je veux connaître le goût de ta peau, m'imprégner de ton odeur. Je vais te marquer, amour afin que tous puissent voir qu'à présent, tu es mien.

Et le blond fut emporté dans un monde de sensations, de gémissement et de cris. Jusqu'à l'extase.

_Fin flash back_

- Dray, cria Harry depuis le salon. Dépêche-toi, on va être en retard.

- J'arrive !

Le blond enfila une ample robe de soie noire avant de quitter la chambre. Leur douche s'était éternisé au possible à cause de son mari et maintenant, celui-ci le pressait alors que c'était entièrement de sa faute s'il n'avait pu se préparer à temps. Il descendit prudemment les escaliers sous l'oeil luisant de désir contenu de Harry.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, protesta le blond même s'il était content d'arriver encore à exciter son époux dans son état.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es si désirable, avoua le brun en trouvant refuge dans son cou gracile. Mmh Dray, j'ai envie de toi.

- Je vois ça, rit le blond en sentant le désir d'Harry contre sa hanche. Mais on n'a pas le temps.

- Alors je les appele pour annuler.

- Oh non, dit Draco en le repoussant. Moi et Mione avions prévu d'aller dans ce magasin pour bébé, tu le sais bien.

- Mais je te veux, râla Harry, boudeur. Draco soupira.

- Viens avec moi, Bébé !

Il le poussa sur une chaise, s'agenouilla lentement puis ouvrit la braguette du brun.

- Dray, tu ne...ahhh oui, comme ça !

- Tu aimes, Amour ?

- Mm...c'est...c'est ça...Putain !

Harry jouit dans la bouche de Draco puis se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser.

- T'est un dieu ! dit son mari.

- Je sais, ça. Allez autrement, on va être en retard.

Le couple monta dans la voiture du brun, un jouet qu'il avait absolument tenu à s'acheter lorsque les jumeaux Weasley avaient obtenu l'autorisation de commercialiser les voitures volantes. Harry tenait à ce bijou comme à la prunelle de ses yeux, attisant parfois la jalousie de Draco qui voyait parfois la voiture comme une rivale. Installé confortablement sur le siège passager, le blond écouta la conversation de son mari, l'esprit ailleurs.

- Dray, demanda Harry en le voyant plongé dans ses pensées. Tout va bien ?

- Je suis heureux, c'est tout, avoua Draco en tournant la tête vers lui.

- Moi aussi mon coeur.

- Mes parents seront là ?

- Ils doivent venir pour le repas de midi chez Hermione.

- Il est déjà midi et quart, amour, dit tranquillement Draco.

Harry pâlit. Hermione avait horreur des retardataires et nul doute qu'il allait en entendre parler en arrivant.

- Et merde ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit plus tôt ?

Et il appuya sur l'accélérateur, ratant le sourire de Draco. Heureusement qu'il avait pensé à reculer les montres de la maison de deux heures ! Ils seraient à l'heure mais ça, Harry l'ignorait. La voiture se posa délicatement devant le perron de la maison des Weasley, perdue en pleine campagne. Un joli chais entouré de verdure avec un grand potager à l'arrière. Hermione disait souvent que celui-ci permettait de palier aux dépenses énormissimes dues à l'appétit surdimensionné de son mari.

Harry se jeta hors de la voiture, fit le tour, ouvrit la porte et souleva son mari entre ses bras.

- Harry, repose-moi !

- Vite avant que Mione sache...

- Sache quoi ? Dit une voix derrière eux.

Le brun se figea tandis que son mari éclatait de rire.

- Alors Harry ?

- Heu;..oui ?

- Pour une fois que tu est à l'heure, c'est génial !

- Pardon ? Harry foudroya Draco du regard mais Hermione le coupa en l'obligeant à déposer le blond par terre.

- Tu es radieux, dit Mione en lui faisant la bise ? Le bébé ne t'empêche pas trop de dormir ?

- Il bouge mais moins qu'avant, dit Draco, les deux mains sur son ventre rebondit. Ce doit être parce qu'il est trop grand.

Le visage d'Hermione redevint subitement sérieux.

- Heu...je voulais vous parler.

- Tu fais une drôle de tête, lui dit Harry.

- Il y a de quoi. Vaut mieux que vous l'appreniez maintenant avant d'entrer, Draco ne doit pas avoir de choc émotionnel.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Hermione se tordit les mains, mal à l'aise.

- Il faut que vous sachiez que...

Dix minutes plus tard, le trio entrait dans le salon. Ils saluèrent Ron, ses parents, les jumeaux et leurs femmes. Thomas qui discutait avec Longdubat, Lupin tenant la main de Snape qui tentait de faire comme si de rien n'était en fusillant des yeux les regard trop insistant. Les jumelles Parvati riaient avec Ginny accroché au bras de Blaise. Nott, Bullstrode, Crabbe et Goyle, devant le buffet faisaient une razzia. Blaise lui draguait déjà Charlie Weasley qui, visiblement n'était pas insensible à son charme. Et dans le coin, installé dans deux larges canapés se faisant face, les Malfoys discutaient tranquillement avec Bill et sa femme. Et dans le coin droit de la pièce, près de Dumbledore et Mcgonagall, Percy. Et près de lui, son bras passé sous le sien une personne que ni Harry, ni Draco ne désirait voir.

Celle qui avait tenté de réduire leur couple à néant. La PPP selon Draco.

Lavande Brown.


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut. Troisième chapitre. J'ai mis du temps mais le voilà enfin en ligne. Le prochain abordera la fête chez Hermione et nous aurons un aperçu de ce que Lavande a infligé à Draco. Bonne lecture !**

**La prétention de l'aimer.**

_**Chapitre 3.**** Et la vipère tentera de reprendre sa place...**_

Flash back : L'épisode se passe après l'incident dans le couloir

- Drake ? retenta Blaise.

- Heinnnn ?

- Ok ! Il t'arrive quoi, là ? Bon, je sais que mon sex appeal est monstrueusement monstrueux pour te dire, moi même je n'y résisterait pas mais là, quand même tu tombes dans la fan attitude la plus tota...Aïe ! Mais t'est malade ?

Le pauvre Blaise, horrifié se tint la tête entre les mains à l'endroit où la chaussure de Draco venait de le toucher. Encore une chose que nul autre ne savait à Poudlard : Malfoy, le mec toujours habillé chic et nec plus ultra perdait sa carapace sitôt qu'il se sentait en terrain conquis. Sans personne pour le juger, il laissait apparaître sa véritable personnalité et une nette tendance à balancer ses chaussures au visage à la moindre contrariété. Et toujours avec classe car il n'avait qu'à lever le pied pour qu'elle revienne en place.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Glapit Blaise.

- Ne te moque pas de moi. Draco se laissa choir sur son fauteuil face à l'imposante cheminée de leur salle commune puis se caressa les lèvres. Il l'avait embrassé ! Harry Potter l'avait embrassé et lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, lui !

- Alors, tu nous expliques ? Pansy se percha sur l'accoudoir, perplexe. Son prince avait la tête de quelqu'un à qui une chose extraordinaire était arrivé et elle en était contente. Ca n'avait pas été facile pour lui tout les jours.

- Je suis amoureux d'un homme exceptionnel, fantastique, sublime..., commença-t-il à déblatérer.

- Ouais, coupa Théo. On connait déjà la chanson.

- C'est bizarre, remarqua Millicent, songeuse. On dirait bien qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre eux.

- Quoi ? hurlèrent trois voix.

" Comment tu le sais ? "

Bullstrode haussa les sourcils.

- Ben, c'est évident, non ?

Draco sourit, un air totalement niais sur le visage.

- Pouah ! Blaise fit la grimace. T'est horrible comme çaaahhh !!

Sans se soucier du fait que cette fois, sa chaussure ait touché un membre plus inférieur de sa personne, Draco commença à leur relater l'épisode du couloir.

_Episode du couloir_

Harry lui dévorait consciencieusement la bouche. Sa langue explorait le moindre recoin avec douceur, sans se presser puis revenait danser tout contre la sienne. Ses mains, placé sur les hanches du blond glissèrent doucement vers son dos. Sa chemise jaillit du pantalon, cédant la place à des doigts avide de toucher l'épiderme du dragon. Malfoy n'était plus que sensations, perdu dans celle que lui procurait son compagnon. Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de pouvoir toucher ses lèvres, de se blottir contre lui. Son rêve se réalisait enfin !

Durant plus de seize ans, il avait vu des couples se former autour de lui. Ses camarades grandirent et s'éveillèrent aux jeux amoureux et lui devait rester sagement à les regarder sans pouvoir aussi prétendre à la même chose tant qu'il n'aurait pas atteint l'âge de recevoir son héritage.

Son tour venait d'arriver et Draco sut qu'il ne pourrait plus s'en passer. Cette félicité qu'il touchait enfin lui serait vitale. Le corps de Harry était chaud, son épiderme doux au toucher. Il se sentait en sécurité entre ses bras fort, calé contre son torse puissant. Avec son allure éffeminé, il faisait frêle face à la puissante musculature du gryffondor.

Ayant toujours été mince, le blond avait su cultiver son apparence androgyne en portant des vêtements qui mettait son corps en valeur. Un gloss transparent pour les lèvres et ses long cheveux balayant son dos lorsqu'il marchait lui assurait d'avoir l'attention des élèves. Mais ce qu'il désirait, c'était celle de Harry et rien d'autre. Et enfin, il l'avait !

Seulement, ça ne devait pas être trop facile pour Potter. Draco savait qu'il ne devait pas lui être acquis tout de suite alors il prit sur lui et repoussa son amour.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a prit ?

- Oh allez Draco, ne me dit pas que ça ne t'a pas plut ! Railla Harry, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

- Tu me prend pour qui ? Gronda Malfoy. Je ne suis pas une pute !

- Ah non ? Pourtant, ce n'est pas ce qui se dit.

Harry regretta aussitôt ses paroles lorsqu'il vit les larmes dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis. Et voilà, il l'avait blessé !

- Co...comment ose-tu ? Bégaya Draco.

- Je suis désolé !

- Tu ne me connais même pas et...

- Attend, je ne voulais pas être aussi cruel.

Mais Malfoy s'était déjà enfuit en courant. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas pleurer devant ce garçon sans coeur. Parce qu'il avait tellement mal ! Harry le regarda disparaître avant de tourner les talons pour gagner le dortoir des Griffons. Il se jeta sur son lit, le coeur serré à l'idée d'avoir provoqué les larmes de Draco. Il fut un temps où il n'en aurait eu cure mais ça l'avait touché. Il roula sur le ventre, le visage enfouit entre ses bras. Etait-il si accro ?

Non, ça me passera. Ca doit forcément passer, tenta-t-il de se convaincre. C'est comme ça que le sommeil le trouva.

- Hey Harry, réveille-toi ! La voix de Ron lui paraissait si lointaine. Et ces yeux gris brillant d'un éclat particuliers s'éloignèrent dans les brumes de son songe. Harry leva le bras, tentant de les retenir, en vain. Se redressant, son front percuta violemment celui de Ron, penché au-dessus.

- Putain ! Le rouquin tomba à terre en se tenant la tête.

- Où est-il ? Demanda Harry.

- De qui parles-tu ?

Réalisant qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre, Potter se laissa retomber en arrière et ferma les yeux. Son coeur battait à tout rompre : il aimait Draco, désormais c'était certain ! Ce rêve ne pouvait pas l'avoir induit en erreur, il y avait sentit une si grande félicité, un apaisement des sens qui lui avait toujours fait défaut. Enfin !

Harry éclata de rire sous les yeux étonné de son meilleur ami qui songeait que Potter perdait la tête. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que Harry était heureux. Oui, enfin heureux !

- Bon, tu m'expliques ? Ron sauta sur son lit afin de s'allonger à ses côtés.

- J'aime quelqu'un.

- Oh ! Un éclat malicieux passa dans les prunelles du roux. Et qui est-ce ?

- Tu n'en saura rien.

- Hein ? Ron se redressa, furieux qu'il ose le lui cacher. Et pourquoi ?

- D'une parce que tu ne sera pas content et de deux, parce que tu risque de t'évanouir.

- Pfff, n'importe quoi ! Harry rigola. Depuis le temps qu'il se connaissait, il savait ce qu'il disait mais Ron, étant très têtu ne le reconnaîtrait jamais.

- Alors ?

- Arrête Ron, je ne peux pas.

- On est comme des frères, non ? Ron s'énerva. Alors, tu peux bien me mettre dans le secret. Tant que ce n'est pas Mione...

- Ne sois pas ridicule, le coupa Harry. C'est pas elle.

- Alors qui ? Weasley sauta sur ses pied avant d'entamer un va-et-viens devant un Harry plus hilare que jamais.

- Ron...

- C'est pas ma soeur, j'espère ? Partit dans son monologue, Ron n'avait pas entendu. On est de la même famille mais quand même, elle me fait penser à une fan hystérique. Franchement...

- Ron...

- ...Son comportement me fait froid dans le dos. Tu savais qu'elle s'était battue avec Lavande ?

- Ron !!!!

- Non mais franchement, j'ai cru qu'elle allait l'étrangler. Et elle hurlait qu'elle était la seule à te convenir, l'unique à être autorisé pour être ta compagne. Alors si c'est elle, je te...

- RON !!!!

Ce dernier sursauta.

- Quoi ?

- C'est Malfoy.

- ...

- ...

- H...hein ?

- Je n'aime pas Ginny mais Draco. Alors, t'est rassuré ?

- ...

- Ouhou ! Tu m'entend ?

Il n'y eut qu'un seul "BAM" en réponse à sa question. Ron venait de s'évanouir. Harry se rallongea, les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Demain, il devrait tout mettre en oeuvre pour se faire pardonner de Draco. Et connaissant le blond particulièrement rancunier, ça n'allait pas être de la tarte !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Salut Harry.

- Lavande. Le brun passa près d'elle sans la regarder, l'esprit perdu dans le souvenir d'un beau blond au visage perdu dans l'extase. Dieu qu'il était magnifique dans la jouissance ! Ses gémissement, son goût si particulier...il aimait tout de lui !

- Harry !

- Hein ? Celui-ci sursauta avant de dévisager la blonde comme si elle avait un bouton en pleine figure. Il l'avait complètement oublié, celle-là !

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'a pas pris ma défense ce matin ?

- Gneuh ? Fit intelligemment le brun. Quel langage utilisait-elle pour lui parler ?

- Tu laisse tes amis m'insulter, s'insurgea la blonde. Comment est-ce que je suis supposée réagir lorsque tu ne prend pas ma défense ? Je te rappele que nous sommes un couple, que je t'aime et que...Harry ? Harry !!!

Potter l'avait tout simplement planté dans le couloir. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait avec lui ? Il s'éloignait d'elle de plus en plus. Et quand elle pensait qu'il ne l'avait jamais touché comme une femme...normal qu'elle court le caleçon. Elle avait des besoins, comme toutes les femmes. Celui de se sentir aimé entre autre.

Puis une pensée la fit frissonner : se pourrait-il que Harry sache pour ses liaisons ? Non, c'était impossible ! Elle faisait bien trop attention. Mais ne sachant pas trop, Lavande préféra être certaine. Elle devait sonder son copain. Et lui emboita le pas dans le couloir.

Harry n'avait pas d'autre préoccupation que celle de savoir comment faire grimper plus vite son blond aux rideaux. Il se dirigeait vers la grande salle lorsqu'il l'aperçut de l'autre côté. Radieux, il l'observa se mordre ses adorables lèvres et détouner la tête dans l'idée de dissimuler ses rougeurs. Il devait se faire pardonner sa conduite d'il y avait quelques heures.

Harry marcha droit sur lui, l'attrapa par le bras puis le conduisit vers un pan de mur ; d'un geste de la main et une porte se découpa : il poussa malfoy à l'intérieur et claqua la porte derrière eux, ratant Lavande qui les avait vu et s'approchait à grand pas.

- Salut Bébé !

- Harry !

- Tu n'est plus fâché contre moi ? Alors aurais-je droit à un bonjour convenable ?

- Heu...bonjour.

Harry fit la moue.

- Oh, j'attendais une autre sorte de salut.

Draco se fit coquin. Potter semblait décidé à trouver toutes sortes de prétextes pour l'approcher.

- Oh..., il noua ses bras autour du cou de Harry. Dans quel genre ?

- Genre : tu sais que je t'aime, toi ? Tu m'a horriblement manqué.

- Tu sais que je t'aime ? Sussurra Draco contre ses lèvres. Tu m'as horriblement manqué.

- Toi aussi, souffla un Harry déjà dur. Il plaqua le blond contre ses hanches, mettant en contact leur deux érections. Tout deux gémirent avant de s'entredévorer les lèvres. Draco rejeta la tête en arrière lorsque la langue de son amour vint taquiner son oreille.

- J'ai envie de toi.

- Harry..., gémit le blond qui perdait la tête. Je t'aime...

- Moi aussi, mon coeur. Oh, j'ai tellement envie de toi !

Les vêtements tombèrent sur le sol, seravnt bientôt de lit de fortune pour deux coeurs en pleine étreinte. Difficile de se donner du plaisir mutuel dans un aussi petit endroit mais la souplesse de Draco facilita leur position. La tête de chacun entre les jambes de l'autre, les gémissements emplirent bientôt l'air, se finissant en apothéose sur deux noms.

Allongé sur le torse de son amant, Draco reprenait ses esprit. Harry était un dieu avec sa langue. Puis il se crispa : combien avait-il eu d'amant ? Combien d'homme lui avait appartenu avant lui ?

Le brun passa une main caressante le long de son dos et murmura d'une voix ensommeillé :

- Nul autre que toi, Dray. Personne hormis toi...

Et derrière la porte, une blonde se jura d'éliminer Malfoy. Une bonne fois pour toutes.


End file.
